


Nerd Shirt

by jyou



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyou/pseuds/jyou
Summary: Playful bickering over nerd status and a hoodie. A silly little one-shot written in a couple hours because why not?





	Nerd Shirt

“Hey Lena, can I borrow a jacket?”

It’s a simple enough request, just a convenience to save Kara from finding wherever her clothes ended up before she crashed at Lena's apartment. Besides, she knows better than to hinder a Luthor's coffee acquisition, especially when it requires venturing into a chilly autumn morning before sunrise. Even she finds it difficult to leave the warm comforts of the bed, and she doesn't feel the cold nearly as acutely as humans.

“Sure.” Lena rummages through her dresser and tosses Kara the first large bundle of cotton she finds. Kara pulls it on over her head without another thought until she looks down to the sigil on her chest. The bold letters of "MIT" and the university's seal stare up at her, and her face immediately curls up into a smirk.

“Look, I’m a nerd!” Kara teases. “I went to a  _nerd_  school, and now I’m wearing my  _nerd_  shirt like a  _nerd._ ”

Lena pops her head through the neckline of her plain, black sweater, and she rolls her eyes at the giggling blonde. “Kara, I swear to god, if you keep me from caffeine any longer --”

“I know smart things like answers to Jeopardy questions, even the ones on geography and opera.”

“You might’ve been primed for the science guild," Lena mutters as she pulls on her dark jeans, "but you are so far from a nerd on this planet,” 

Kara scrambles for Lena’s oversized glasses resting on the bedside night table. “Then why am I wearing a nerd shirt? Only _nerds_ get to wear _nerd_ shirts.”

Lena throws a pillow at Kara’s head and grabs her boots out of the closet. “That sweatshirt might spontaneously combust from how wrong it is on you.”

“What are you talking about?" Kara replies, pushing the glasses farther up on her face. "I am quite obviously a bonafide nerd. According to you, there is no other way I could possibly be wearing this hoodie.”

Lena scrunches her eyes closed in frustration and blindly shoves her feet into her boots, but her twitching lips give away her battle against an unwanted smile. “What continent did the Tyrannosaurus rex live on?”

Kara waves her hand dismissively. “Such basic knowledge is beneath my superior nerd brain.”

“How long is the Mississippi river?”

“Inadequately short in comparison to my never-ending brilliance.”

“Name three of the six trigonometric functions.”

“I have surpassed trigonometry! I am versed in quad-nometry!”

Lena sighes dramatically, stomps out of the bedroom, and slams the front door shut on her way out. Kara falls back onto the mattress, cackling, and silently praises Rao for her superpowered hearing letting her listen to Lena's laughter outside of the apartment.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My wife loves that I went to a nerd school and that I have a hoodie from said nerd school that I let her borrow. Written mostly for her judgment, but I heard y'all love clothes-sharing fics *shrug*
> 
> Please let me know if you find any errors!
> 
> refractallize.tumblr.com


End file.
